Journals
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Journals that Angel 'talked' Max and Fang into starting lead to some very interesting consequences. Fax, weddings, new powers and...karaoke? Starts off as journal entries, then goes all Fax-ish. Adopted from Lucianna Demonica.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I 'adopted' this from Lucianna Demoncia, so quite a bit was written by her. I had to tweak it a little bit in later chapters because it was too long for my Microsoft Word to hold...no joke. It's weird but it was._**

**Fangs Journal**

**It's been two years since Max 'saved the world'. Long story short, there were several explosions – courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy – and the School etc being exposed.**

**Iggy and Nudge live together. I still don't know why Ig hasn't gone deaf yet! Angel and Gazzy live next door on either side of Ig and Nudge. Max and I live across the street. But not how I really want it. I don't know who I'm kidding with the whole 'I-don't-care-about-anything-really' image. To cut another long story short, I like Max. Heck, I think I love her. But I can't just tell her. She'll freak. And that would not be good. **

**The main reason I'm writing in this journal is so I don't explode. I don't tell anyone how I feel. It's better that way. But if I write it down, I can get it out of my head. Just for a while. **

Max's Journal

_God, why did I let Angel talk me into this? Then again, her mind-control probably helped. So now I'm writing a journal. _

_Anyway, I 'saved the world'. It mainly involved a few of Gazzy and Iggy's 'creations' and exposing the School and the rest of the whole whacked up group. Oh yeah, Iggy and Nudge are in happy-la-la-land, a.k.a in love. They live across the road from me and Fang. Angel and Gazzy are on either side of them. It's sad that, even though I saved the world, the Flocks parents didn't want them back. The Griffiths practically begged Iggy to come back. But he flatly refused to go anywhere near them. And I don't blame him._

_So, what am I supposed to write in a journal? Aren't I meant to put down secrets and stuff? Well, if I am, then I guess I'd better do my biggest one; the fact that I am in love with my best friend ever and fellow mutant bird-kid – Fang. I'm sure he's not in love with me. It's hard being in the same house as him. God, I'm being so girly. Uh. I'd better stop writing before I turn into a Barbie._

_

* * *

_

Fangs Journal

****

I almost walked in on Max in the shower this morning. Luckily, I have mastered the art of entering and leaving rooms silently. So when I opened the door and heard her singing I backed out sharpish.

I'd never tell her, but Max has a beautiful voice. Seriously. If she wasn't a mutant bird-kid she could be famous. She even looks like a celebrity. Her hair is long and kind of golden. Her tan wings look like gold as well, when the sun catches them. And…I'm turning into Nudge. Only I'm rambling about Max. Incredible, indestructible, gorgeous Maximum Ride. I'd love to call her mine. But she's like a wild horse. She may stay with someone, but no-one could ever own her.

_Max's Journal. _

_I've decided to write a poem. I know I'm sixteen and poetry can be really sappy but hey. This came to me, well parts of it, while I was flying last night.'This lady in white_

_Is tired of the fight_

_Always waiting_

_Always wondering_

_Bound to this day_

_By demands, secrets, lies_

_It goes against all of her family ties_

_This lady in white_

_Fell in love with the Night_

_But the Dawn came and stole her away_

_Trapped in her dress_

_By a corset and silk_

_Both purest white_

_White as the bone_

_Indestructible hearts_

_Living apart_

_Open wounds slowly healing_

_Vices are squeezing_

_Eternity is closing _

_Freedom is offered_

_A chance to escape_

_Night takes her hand_

_Going, going, gone_

_The Dawn wakes to find_

_His false love has gone_

_Fled to the embrace_

_Of dark handsome Night_

_Joined by love and by flight_

_It's only right.'  
I've just noticed that the first letters of some of the lines spell I LOVE FANG. That was a total accident. But it's true. I do love him._

* * *

Fangs Journal

****

Oh my freaking god. Iggy and Nudge are getting married. And all of the Flock are invited to the wedding. It's great for them. But being there will tear me into little pieces. Cause I'd do anything to marry Max. Even just to be able to tell her I love her every day would be enough. But I never will.

Anyway, Max is forcing me to go with her and Nudge to get dresses and a tux. How dumb will I look in a tux? Max'll look gorgeous in anything she picks out. She'd look fantastic in a sack. Not that she'd ever wear a sack. One of these days I'm going to get up the nerve to tell her that I love her. Fighting Erasers is easy compared to the thought of doing that. And if I do, and she rejects me, I'd probably kill myself. I'd rather not be here at all than know for certain that Max will ever love me.

_Max's Journal. _

_Fang almost walked in on me in the shower the other day. He thinks I didn't notice him come in but I did. But I was so caught up in what I was singing that what happened didn't really register until now. God, I can't believe I didn't remember until now._

_But more importantly, Nudge and Iggy are getting married! And all of the flock are invited to the wedding. Me and Nudge have roped Fang into going shopping with us. How dumb will I look in a dress? Fang will look way hot in a tux and break my heart. Hold on. I did NOT just write that Fang was hot. Oh well. It's my private journal. It's not like he'll ever read it. Besides, I am head over heels in love with him. Yes, that's right. Maximum Ride has officially entered happy-la-la-land thanks to Fang. If only he felt the same as I do. Oh, that reminds me. I wrote another poem. It came to me while I was online, so I scrawled it on a post-it. Here it is:'It's no good saying if only_

_Cause if only's can't come true_

_It's no good saying I wish_

_Cause wishes just won't do_

_And I would do_

_Just anything_

_To have you here with me_

_Tonight_

_Is a night of stars and magic_

_We can really reach the moon_

_If you take my hand_

_And fly with me_

_Then I'll believe in you_

_If I believe in you then_

_Dreams really do come true.'  
Actually, thinking about it, this is more of a song verse than a poem. Maybe I should sing it. I know Fang plays piano. And guitar, keyboard, drums and just about every other instrument. Apparently that's his skill. Not just instruments. He can pick up anything and know how to use it. Kind of like Nudge, really._

_Back to the point. Maybe I can convince Fang to write some music to go with it. Hopefully he won't realise that it's mainly about him. Heck, I hope he never reads this journal. If he finds out about it, I'll have some serious explaining to do. _

_Oh, I forgot. The only reason Nudge is old enough to marry Iggy is because of her new time-travel power. She can freeze time and travel around in it. But if she travels forward and doesn't concentrate hard enough, she ages the amount of years she's traveled. And vice versa, it also uses up a lot of energy, so she doesn't use it very often. But when she realized she was in love, really in love, with Iggy, she traveled forward far enough so that she was the same age as him. So now she's sixteen. Like me, Fang and Iggy._

* * *

**Credit for those goes to Lucianna Demonica. All I did was copy and paste. Lol. These are the same as the ones she has posted, I felt no need to change this. **

**Review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I did not write this.**

Fangs Journal

**Max asked me to write some music for a song she'd written. Somehow, I knew exactly what to play. Gods, her voice is beautiful. I could listen to her sing for hours. She made me make up scores for two songs. Both of them are about someone she's in love with. I know it. The odd thing is, I can't help thinking that maybe they're about me in some way. But I bet it isn't. Max doesn't love me.**

**

* * *

**

Max's P.O.V. (not her journal.)

"Ohmigosh MAX!" shrieked Nudge, almost knocking me over.

"Hi Nudge." I smiled. The fact that she's sixteen when she should really be thirteen-fourteen-ish is a little unnerving.

"I can't believe Iggy proposed! It's so great! I'm so excited!" Nudge was practically bouncing off the walls, she was so hyped up.

"Nudge, breathe." I told her, and then shouted, "Fang! Nudge is here!" Nudge whispered in my ear,

"Are you two together yet? Cause I know you like him." I shook my head sadly.

"I don't think he likes me like that."

"Ohmigosh, FANG!" shrieked Nudge again, running over to hug him. She barely noticed that he didn't hug back. I rolled my eyes at him and he mouthed, 'she hasn't changed a bit, has she?' at me. I grinned. Nudge let go of Fang and took a deep breath.

"Max, can we go get my dress cause, y'know, it makes it feel real and I want you to help me choose cause you're, like, my best friend apart from Angel but she's only eight and she doesn't really know that much about weddings and…"  
"Nudge! Breathe!" Fang and I said loudly.

"I already said I'd go with you didn't I? And so will Fang." I shot him a look that said, you-will-come-with-me-or-I-will-really-hurt-you.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket from a hook in the hall.

"I'll come on one condition. I drive." Nudges face fell.

"Uh, I have a car; it's just across the street. I though maybe…" she trailed off. A first, for Nudge.

"That's okay Nudge. You drive yourself up there, and I'll ride with Fang. Seeing how he wants to show off his fancy motorbike driving skills." He hit me on the arm. I hit him back.

"Okay." Said Nudge, her face brightening. Wow, lot's of short sentences from Nudge today. Maybe Ig's been training her not to talk people's ears off anymore.

Minutes later, Fang and I were zooming down the road, behind Nudge's red convertible. At least it wasn't pink. To tell the truth, I love riding with Fang on his bike. It's the only time I can hug him as hard as I want, and not get a weird reaction. He thinks I don't rate his driving skills, but I trust Fang more than anyone else. If someone has saved your life several times, you tend to trust them quite a lot. As we shot out of the suburbs onto the highway into town, Fang shouted an interesting proposition to me over the roar of the engine.

"You want to drive fore a while?"

"Sure!" I called back and we pulled over to the side of the road to change over. Soon I was speeding us down the tarmac, feeling great. Riding a motorbike wasn't too hard; Fang had taught me the basics. We were halfway to our destination when fangs hands, which had been wrapped around my waist, moved up to cross over each other and hold my shoulders. I frowned to myself. What was he doing? Then he laid his head on my back! What was going on, he's being all…emotional! His movements were distracting, so I slowed down.

After another half an hour's drive, we reached the mall. It was huge and commercial. I could see why Nudge loved it. As we pulled into the huge, multi-story parking lot, Fang resumed his original position. Very, very strange. Another strange thing was, as we got off of the bike and I stretched to loosen up my cramped limbs, I was sure he was string at me. Not in a, you know, sick, perverted way or anything. It was like I was some rare and exotic creature (okay, bird-kids are pretty rare, but exotic?) that had never been seen before. I shook off the feeling that he was watching my every move and dragged him over to where Nudge was waiting by the elevators.

The first one that arrived brought with it a tide of people that swept Nudge, Fang and I away from the elevator. We managed to fight out way back towards it, but another tide of people appeared from nowhere and dragged Nudge into it.

"I'll meet you guys at the bottom!" she called as the doors clanged shut and the elevator made it's way down. Luckily for us, the next one was empty, so we got in and pressed the down button. Talk about awkward silences. And this damn parking lot had about twenty floors before the actual mall.

"Um, what was all that about back then? You know the hugging and the staring…" I asked, feeling my cheeks flame with embarrassment. Surprisingly, Fang seemed to be embarrassed as well.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain." He said, not looking at me.

"Tell me. You know you can tell me." I told him, shuffling my feet.

"I know I can. Tell you stuff, that is. But this is different." He rummaged in his pocket and handed me a small black book. Even without opening it I knew it was a journal. It looked almost exactly like mine. Except that mine was sky blue.

"Thanks. Actually, I think you'd better read this, as well." I handed him my journal. I always carry it with me; I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands.

"Read it later, alone." We both said at the same time. Then we laughed. There was a loud, ding as the elevator reached the bottom floor. The doors swished open and we stepped out and looked around for Nudge. She was hanging around, looking bored – boy has her attention span shrunk – outside a glass fronted store that sold, yep you guessed it, wedding clothes.

"What took you guys so long?" She complained as we walked over to her.

"We were only gone for, like, three minutes Nudge." I said. "Now, shopping time!"

Fang groaned as me and Nudge both cheered.

"O.K, who are you and what have you done with the real Max and Nudge?"

"Oh, lighten Fang. It's only shopping." Said Nudge, heading into the wedding store.

"Shopping, translated from the language 'female' means 'torture'." He muttered darkly, following us in.

"Oh, Nudge, you look di-vi-ne!" I cried as she twirled out of the dressing room. She was wearing a white dress that was tight at the waist and then flared out at the bottom. There's probably a technical, fashion name for it, but if there is then I've never heard of it.

"You really think so? It's not too girly or anything is it?" She looked worried.

"Nudge, you look – pardon the pun – like an angel. You should get that one. You'll blow Iggy away." I told her. Now, unfortunately, it was my turn to try on the single dress I had picked out. God, no matter how much I disguised it, I hated clothes shopping.

"Your turn Max." Nudge had gotten changed faster than I had thought possible and was shoving me into the changing room. I locked the door behind me and changed into the dress. It wasn't white, like Nudges. It was a shimmery gold color, like my wings. Well, it would be if they were made of silk. It was a straight up and down thing, with a high back and a, ahem, slightly low front. I looked at myself in the mirror and tugged at the neck, trying to raise it a bit. Nudge started to bang on the door.

"Max! Hurry up! I want to see what it looks like." Okay, here goes nothing. I opened the door and stepped out. Judging by the looks on both Nudge and Fangs faces, I looked better than I thought. I did a quick twirl then stopped, embarrassed.

"Max, you look a-ma-zing." Breathed Nudge, her mouth forming a small 'O'. I looked at Fang.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked him, expecting a sarcastic remark or a smirk.

"I agree with Nudge. You do look fantastic." This time, my jaw dropped.

"Wha…what?" I muttered

"You look fantastic."

"I…uh…thanks." Then I hurried back into the dressing room and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. Compliments from Fang were not what I was expecting.

After we had paid for our dresses and Fangs tuxedo – which, by the way, is a very strange word but I'm just saying – we headed back to the parking lot. Nudge carefully put the outfits in her car and said

"See you guys back home!" and drove off. Cue yet another awkward silence between me and Fang. We got on the bike and drove home. In complete silence. Then again, it is kind of hard to have a conversation on a motorbike. So, as I couldn't thank him for his compliment by actually saying so, I did what he had done on the way here; crossed my arms over each other and held his shoulders and laid my head on his back. Through his coat I could hear his heart. It was very relaxing.

Pretty soon we were home and Nudge was waiting for us. She handed us our clothes and went back to her and Iggy's house.

"Thanks. For the compliments, I mean." I told Fang as we went indoors. He shrugged noncommittally. "Oh, by the way. You should go read my journal now. Before I change my mind and take it back." He smiled and said

"You do the same." I nodded then we both went to our rooms and read.

* * *

**The next part will be tweaked a bit to make it shorter in length so my computer does not spontaneously combust. It might. JK. Sorta. **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Fang P.O.V

"Thanks. For the compliments, I mean." Said Max as we headed inside. I shrugged, trying not to give away the fact that I had been totally blown away by her in that dress.

"Oh, by the way. You should go read my journal now. Before I change my mind and take it back." I smiled, so it was her journal.

"You do the same" I told her and she smiled. Then we both went into our rooms.

I sat on my bed and opened the sky-blue book she had given me.

__

God, why did I let Angel talk me into this? Then again, her mind-control probably helped. So now I'm writing a journal.

I read through the rest of her first entry, and gaped when I read this part.

__

Aren't I meant to put down secrets and stuff? Well, if I am, then I guess I'd better do my biggest one; the fact that I am in love with my best friend ever and fellow mutant bird-kid – Fang. I'm sure he's not in love with me. It's hard being in the same house as him.

No way. I thought. No freaking way. She doesn't LOVE, love me. My hands are actually shaking. What with I don't know. I flipped the page and carried on reading. On the next page was a poem.

__

I've just noticed that the first letters of some of the lines spell I LOVE FANG. That was a total accident. But it's true. I do love him.

I'm sitting here, in my room and right now my brain has totally frozen up. It's stuck on a loop that's going; Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Shaking my head to snap myself out of it, I flipped to the last and most recent entry. This is a really short journal. She must have started it at the same time as me._Fang will look way hot in a tux and break my heart. Hold on. I did NOT just write that Fang was hot. Oh well. It's my private journal. It's not like he'll ever read it. Besides, I am head over heels in love with him. Yes, that's right. Maximum Ride has officially entered happy-la-la-land thanks to Fang. If only he felt the same as I do._

_She does. She feels the same as I do. And she thinks I'm hot. I smirked to myself. Yes, I am that vain. Then I dropped the journal onto my bed, letting it fall shut. For some reason my heart is going at what feels like a million miles a minute. This is so crazy. Then it hits me. I have to tell her now. This is the perfect time. Unless this is all just a sick joke. It can't be the entries seem real. Too real to be fake, if you see what I mean. I'm going to tell her now. I got up off of the bed and headed to Max's room. If I'm ever going to tell her, then now is the time to do it._

_Max P.O.V_

Right, time to read Fangs journal. It feels a bit like spying. But he said I could read it so I guess its O.K. The cover is plain black. But since this is Fang's journal, that's only to be expected. I opened it and read his first entry.

****

_It's been two years since Max 'saved the world'. Long story short, there were several explosions – courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy – and the School etc being exposed._

_Iggy and Nudge live together. I still don't know why Ig hasn't gone deaf yet! Angel and Gazzy live next door on either side of Ig and Nudge. Max and I live across the street. But not how I really want it. I don't know who I'm kidding with the whole 'I-don't-care-about-anything-really' image. To cut another long story short, I like Max. Heck, I think I love her. But I can't just tell her. She'll freak. And that would not be good._

_The main reason I'm writing in this journal is so I don't explode. I don't tell anyone how I feel. It's better that way. But if I write it down, I can get it out of my head. Just for a while._

He loves me. Oh my God he does love me. Like I love him! I have to see if he's written any more about me. Wait a minute, I'm sounding like a Barbie again. O.K Max, chill. Don't go all girly on yourself…oh screw it. I have to shriek. Just once, anyway. I pressed my head into the pillow and shrieked a little. That felt good. Now to read the rest of Fang's journal.

****

_I'd never tell her, but Max has a beautiful voice. Seriously. If she wasn't a mutant bird-kid she could be famous. She even looks like a celebrity. Her hair is long and kind of golden. Her tan wings look like gold as well, when the sun catches them. And…I'm turning into Nudge. Only I'm rambling about Max. Incredible, indestructible, gorgeous Maximum Ride._

He thinks I'm gorgeous? I'm anything but. And he thinks I can sing. That boy must have something wrong with his brain as well as his DNA. I can't sing. Well, I can, but it sounds like a drowning cat. Only two more entries left. He must have gotten this journal about the same time as I did. Freakish or what?

****

_Cause I'd do anything to marry Max. Even just to be able to tell her I love her every day would be enough. But I never will._

Oh my gosh. He wants to marry me? He wants to say he loves me? All the time? This is just…incredible. I never ever dreamed he'd like me this much. I never dreamed he'd like me at all. There's just one entry left_._

****

_Max asked me to write some music for a song she'd written. Somehow, I knew exactly what to play. God, her voice is beautiful. I could listen to her sing for hours. She made me make up scores for two songs. Both of them are about someone she's in love with. I know it. The odd thing is, I can't help thinking that maybe they're about me in some way. But I bet it isn't. Max doesn't love me._

He thinks I don't love him. Like I said, there's something wrong with that boy's brain. I'm so obvious. He's the one who can hide his emotions, not me. My heart is going so fast I keep thinking it's going to explode out of my chest. I have to go and tell Fang I feel the same. If he's read my journal he must know that. Oh, crap. He read my journal. I wrote that I thought he was hot in there!

I let out an anguished moan. He is never going to let me live this down. I covered my face with my hands and flopped back onto the bed.

"Why me, why me, why me, why, why me, why me?" I muttered into my palms, just as I heard the door click open. I peered through my fingers at the person who had just come into my room. Fang. I shut my eyes and groaned again,

"Why me?"

"What's with the 'why me's?" Asked Fang, crossing the room and flopping down next to me.

"You have three guesses." I muttered, my hands not leaving my face.

"Oh, you mean that." He said, and I knew he was smirking at me.

"Yes, that." I sighed.

"Ah, but you don't know which particular 'that' I'm talking about. But I'm guessing it was the one where you wrote in you journal that I was ho…mmph!" I had flipped on top of him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't. Say. It." I snarled. "It's bad enough that you know about it. Please just don't say it." He peeled my hand off of his mouth and said,

"Okay, I won't." Then he grinned. "So long as you will."

"Wha…what?" I gasped.

"You have to say it. Otherwise I will. And I'll let Nudge and Iggy know what you wrote as well."

"You. Are. Pure. Evil." I said, glaring at him. He shrugged.

"You still have to say it." I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll say it." I took a deep breath. "I think you're hot." I muttered. He cupped one hand over his ear, feigning deafness

"Come again? I didn't quite hear you." I smacked him round the head and said it again, a little louder.

"I think you're hot." He motioned with his hands for me to speak up.

"I THINK YOU'RE HOT!" I yelled, getting very annoyed. And annoyed Max isn't a very pleasant person.

Fang was smirking at me. I was sure I was blushing bright red. I blushed even harder when I realized that I was still lying on top of Fang. I moved to roll off of him, but he wrapped his arm around my waist. Then I noticed how close we were.

"Did you really mean what you wrote, Fang, about y'know, loving me?" I whispered, loosing myself in his dark eyes.

"Every word." He murmured back. "What about you?"

"All of it." I noticed him start to smirk again. "Don't go back there." I pleaded. He rolled his eyes, but dropped the smirk.  
Both of his arms were wrapped around me now, and our noses were almost touching.

"Max." he breathed

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled, still gazing into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." He said and put one hand on my head and pulled me to him. Our lips brushed together and I suddenly felt my heart start going faster and faster. I shut my eyes and sank into Fangs embrace.

* * *

**Still Lucianna Demonica's, just a couple more chapters till my actual writing. I did take out some parts of the journals, I read what came after it so I don't think I took out anything that was needed. Hopefully I didn't screw it up too bad, and hopefully when I add some I'll do this amazing piece of work justice. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fang P.O.V

"Did you really mean what you wrote, Fang, about, y'know, loving me?" Max asked. One of my arms was wrapped around her waist. I stared into her light-colored eyes, thinking to myself that they were almost as light as my heart was right about now.

"Every word." I murmured back to her, "What about you?"

"All of it." I began to smirk, remembering the hot comment.

"Don't go back there." She pleaded and I rolled my eyes and let the smirk drop off my face.

I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her closer. Our noses were almost touching. My stomach felt like it had been invaded by snakes. Giant mutant snakes.

"Max." I breathed, unable to break eye-contact.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled back, still staring at me.

"I love you." I told her

"I love you too." She replied. I was struck with the perfect idea.

"Then you won't mind if I do this. I placed one hand on the back of her head, entwining my fingers with her blonde hair. I pulled her down to me and brushed my lips against hers. Her eyes closed and she practically collapsed on to my chest. I didn't know she loved me this much. I didn't know I loved her this much. Not that I was complaining.

I let my own eyes close and lifted my face up to hers. Her hands slid under my head and pulled me up so that she was sitting on my knees. Max wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved mine down to her waist.

This is so freaking awesome. Unfortunately, even mutant bird-kids have to breathe, so we broke apart. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Max." I whispered

"So you've said. Repeatedly." She laughed and I smiled.

"I know, I just can't seem to stop." My stomach growled and I remembered it had been hours since I'd last eaten. Max raised an eyebrow,

"Hungry?" she asked. I nodded and we both headed down to the kitchen. Where we found that the fridge was empty, so unless the food fairies appeared we would have to starve. Max was giving me a look that said which dumbass forgot to go and buy food? I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my jacket.

"Looks like we're going out for dinner."

Max P.O.V.

There were no halfway-decent restaurants anywhere near where we lived, except for one. It had good food, a great atmosphere and fabulous service. The only problem was that it was a karaoke bar. And if you didn't volunteer to sing, then the owner, Al, as he urged his customers to call him, was likely to pull you out of your seat and thrust a microphone into your hand. But he did charge you less if you sang.

"Do we have to eat here?" Fang groaned.

"Unless you want to travel miles and miles to another town, where there are better places to eat, then yes, we do have to eat here." He rolled his eyes at me, and then slipped his hand into mine as we walked through the doors of Al's Karaoke Bar. Yeah, real imaginative name, Al, I thought.

Fang P.O.V.

The only restaurant with edible anywhere near where we lived was Al's Karaoke Bar. The food was good, and so was the service. It was the karaoke part I hated. I mean, I can sing, just not very well. It's alright for Max, she's got a great voice and she knows it. I may be able to create music with an instrument, but my vocals leave a lot to be desired.

We entered the restaurant and were almost blinded by the way-too-bright strobe lighting that was flashing horribly fast around the room. I blinked quickly, tying to banish the colored spots that were dancing in front of my face. I looked over at Max to see her doing the same.

Before we were completely adjusted to the crazy lighting, Al came over and grabbed us both by the arm. He led us to a booth and slapped menus and song lists in front of us.

"Okay guys, you know the drill. Choose some food and choose a song. Either you sing, providing me with free entertainment and I let you pay reasonable prices for what you eat. Or you can choose not to sing and you have to pay the extortionate prices I charge." His beady eyes glinted in the crazy light.

"I've told you before, Al," Max said tiredly, "I can pay your high prices. I've got my card, remember?" she waved the Maximum Ride bank card in front of him. Al looked pleadingly at her,

"But, Max, darling," my hands clenched involuntarily into fists at him calling her that, even though I knew he didn't mean it.

"You have such a wonderful voice! All of my regulars adore it!" Max rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back. Now please will you go away and let me decide what I'm gonna eat?" Al nodded, looking pleased at her agreeing to sing.

"I'm going, I'm going. And make sure you choose a good song." He hurried into the back of the restaurant.

Max sighed and rolled her eyes again before looking down at the menu. I did the same, but I sneakily slipped the song list into my menu, and scanned it.

Whilst I was trying to decide which song I could sing that wouldn't cause me to die of embarrassment, some guy got up onto the wooden platform with a microphone. He crouched in front of the souped up karaoke machine (I don't know exactly what Al did to it…but he did do something.), fiddled with the buttons for a moment, and stood up.

A voice boomed out of the speakers,

"And now, Al's karaoke bar presents, Eric Fidel, singing The Importance of Being Idle by Oasis."

The guy gulped and began to sing.

"I sold my soul for the second time  
'Cos the man, he don't pay me  
I begged my landlord for some more time  
He said "Son, the bills waiting"

My best friend called me the other night  
He said "Man, are you crazy?"  
My girlfriend told me to get a life  
She said "boy, you lazy""

The song continued in a similar fashion for some time, during which I had chosen my meal, and my song. I looked up at Max, who was staring into the distance.

"You done?" I asked, startling her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She put her menu on the table, flicked quickly through the song list, chose one and looked up at me.

"You gonna hide behind that menu all night or actually show me that face of yours?" she asked teasingly. I realized I was still holding the menu, and put it down. Unfortunately, the song list fell out as I did so. Max raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't." I mumbled, "But I may as well try." She smiled sweetly at me, and took my hand in hers.

"You'll be great. Besides, even if you sang like Gazzy doing an impression of a dying parrot, I'd still love you." I smiled at her, and she blushed.

Before I could say anything else, a waitress came over with a notepad to take our order.

She was tall, leggy and platinum blonde, and her smile was as fake as her tan. When she saw me, she started flicking her hair and tilting her head. She ignored Max completely. God, I'd only been in her presence six seconds and she was bugging the hell out of me.

"What'll it be?" she asked voice high and flirtatious.

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet. What'll you have Maxie?" Max, who had clenched her fists when the waitress had been flirting with me, relaxed when she realized I wasn't at all interested in the Barbie look-alike.

"Oh, I'll just have a double cheeseburger, fries and a large coke. And a salad." The waitress glanced at Max, wrote down her order then looked at me again.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Yeah. I'll have the same as Max but with double fries." The waitress noted down my order and then asked:

"Is there anything else you'd like?" She blinked wide blue eyes at me. Oh please, blue eyes just don't work, I like brown ones.  
"Yes. For you to go to the kitchen, give the cook our orders, and leave me and my girlfriend alone," I snapped, secretly enjoying the shocked look that came into her eyes when I said the word 'girlfriend.' Then she scowled and turned on one pointed heel and stalked off to the kitchens.

Max hid a smile behind her hand.

"You know, she's probably going to spit in our drinks or something now."

"Like it matters," I said, shrugging.

"So, are you going to tell me which song you chose?" Max asked curiously, leaning across the table towards me and resting her chin in her hand. I looked away, trying very hard not to look embarrassed.

"No. You're just going to have to wait and see." Max looked rather put out that I wouldn't tell her, but luckily her attention was diverted when the waitress came over – her smile looking more strained than it had before – with our drinks.

"Thank-you," I said shortly, not taking my eyes off of Max. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could just tell that the waitress had stopped smiling and started scowling.

"Your meal will be out soon," she said, her high voice strained. Neither of us responded, so she flounced away, almost knocking over some of the other waitresses in her path.

"Please tell me what you're gonna sing Fang. Pretty please?" Max was giving me the most effective bambi eyes I'd ever seen. But there was no way I was going to tell her; she'd definitely laugh at me.

"No. And besides, you'll find out soon enough," I pointed to a large chalkboard beside the karaoke stage. The names of the people who were going to sing next were written up.

"See, I'm on in…" I counted quickly in my head, "…next. So just be patient for a minute or so." She glared at me, so I reached over and stroked her hair. I didn't really want a pissed off Max on my case until I sang. She seemed to calm down a little, but with Max, you never can tell if she's actually calmed down, or if she's just pretending to be.

Luckily for me, the guy who was singing finished up pretty soon. I can't believe I'm doing this, I feel like an idiot. Then the booming announcement voice filled the whole bar, letting everyone know that I was about to make a complete and utter fool of myself;

"And now, Al's karaoke bar presents Fang, singing She's So Lovely, by Scouting For Girls."

I cringed inwardly as I walked up to the stage, and took the mike from the previous guy.

"Good luck, dude," he said, then hurried off back to his table. I took a deep breath and said,

"This is dedicated to the one and only Maximum Ride," and then the music began to play, and I started to sing:

'I love the way she fills her clothes

She looks just like them girls in Vogue

I love the way she plays it cool

I think that she is beautiful.'

I risked a quick glance at Max, who, to my surprise wasn't covering her ears and hiding her face in shame. She was actually smiling, albeit a little embarrassedly. There was no time to dwell on this fact, however, as the song had moved on;

'She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely'

When I looked over at Max again, she was smiling widely, which made me think that maybe I wasn't quite as bad at this singing deal as I though I was.

'She's pretty, a fitty

She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pity'

Yeah, me, I thought, feeling very glad that I'd told her how I felt.

'She's flirty, turned thirty

Aint that the age a girl gets really dirty

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this'

I was about halfway through the song now, which I was incredibly thankful for. Even if I wasn't so bad that they were booing me off the stage and throwing rotten fruit, it didn't mean that I liked doing it. Much.

'I love the way she bites her lip

I love the way she shakes her hips

I love the way she makes me drool

I think that you are beautiful

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

A stunner

I wonder

Was she this fit

When she was 10 years younger?

Come see me, discretely

She said she's got a trick or two

To teach me

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this'

Wow, this song feels like it's going on forever. I mean, I knew it was kinda long, but still. Oh well, I guess it'll be done soon enough, and then I can go and hide in a hole for the rest of my life, or at least until everyone forgets that this ever happened.

'I think that you are lovely

I think that you are lovely

I think that you are lovely

I think that you are lovely

I think that you are lovely

I think that you are lovely

I think that you are lovely

I think that you are beautiful

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely'

The music faded away, and I swiftly handed the microphone to the guy who was waiting at the side of the stage. He handed it back to me.

"I'm not singing next mate, your girlfriend is."

Max was standing behind the guy, with a huge grin on her face. As soon as she saw me she hurled herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck.

"You're really good at singing, you know that? And thank-you so much!" I put her down and smiled at her,

"So you liked it then?"

"No," my face fell, "I loved it."

I laughed, and was about to reply when the announcer summoned Max to the stage.

"And now, Al's karaoke bar presents, Max Ride singing Every time We Touch, by Cascada."

Max pecked me on the lips, and then darted up onto the stage.

* * *

**Shortened Fang's song a bit. That's it. The next chapter is the last one written by Lucianna Demonica. **


	5. Chapter 5

Max P.O.V

"And now, Al's karaoke bar presents, Max Ride singing Every time We Touch, by Cascada."

The announcer's voice let me know that it was my turn to sing. I quickly pressed my lips to Fangs, smiled at him, and then darted up onto the stage.

The intro I recognized started up, and I held the microphone to my mouth, waiting for the right place,

'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.'

I looked across at Fang, who was still standing at the edge of the stage. He flashed me one of his rare smiles, making the stage seem even brighter. I grinned back, then turned forwards and continued,

'Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.'

The song faded out and a roar of applause filled the room. I grinned, flushing slightly with embarrassment. I hurriedly made my way over to the edge of the stage, where Fang was standing, looking ever so slightly shell shocked.

"So, whadda you think?"

"I think," he said slowly, "that I'm the luckiest avian hybrid on the planet to have such a beautiful, talented, amazing girl who actually wants to be with me."

I grinned, the light flush on my face deepening into a full blush. Then, before I could say anything, Fang had dragged me away from the stage and back to our table. Where he then proceeded to kiss me senseless.

The rest of the evening flew by, with us taking forever over our food, simply so that we could spend as much time as possible hiding in the dark bar kissing. But time, as it does, caught up with us, and midnight arrived, bringing with it a tide of drunken idiots who commandeered the karaoke, filling the bar with lewd, badly sung versions of club remixes.

Fangs breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me, "I think it's time to leave."

I had to take a moment to squash the butterflies that had suddenly materialized in my stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Unfortunately the butterflies decided that my mouth made a good escape route, and my voice trembled slightly.

Fang took my hand and, after swiping the Max Ride bank card to pay for everything we headed out into the cool night air.

* * *

**This is the last part written by Lucianna Demonica. After this is MINE! Oooh, excitement!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, now this is the part that I wrote. Hope I did the story justice.

* * *

Max's Journal

__

Iggy and Nudge's wedding is coming up soon. It's Tuesday and they're planning on having it Friday, the eager little buggers. It's just going to be a small backyard wedding, which sort of shocks me, but then again it doesn't. I always thought Nudge would want a huge wedding, but there aren't really that many people to invite to a big wedding. Just the flock, Ella, and Mom.

Fang and I have a little announcement to make after the wedding. We're getting married! I know, I know, we just got together a couple days ago, but it's not like we just

met_ a couple days ago. At least we've known each other a while, about sixteen years. That's long enough, no? Well, Nudge is making me and Angel help her decorate for the wedding, for the next three days. Oh joy. _

Fang's Journal

**Iggy and Nudge are getting married in just a few days, boy are they eager to be together. Of course, I can't say that Max and I are any better, we just got together a couple days ago and I proposed to her last night. What can I say, I'm in love. We haven't told the rest of the flock yet, and Max doesn't wear the ring I got her around them. They don't even know we're together yet. We're going to tell them after the wedding Friday, if we can keep it a secret that long. Max will be helping Nudge and Angel decorate for the rest of the week, so I hope she can keep quiet. I'll be hanging out with Iggy and Gasman while the girls decorate. We have to go get Gazzy a tux, what fun.**

Max's P.O.V

I put my journal on my bedside table, the only person that could read it is Fang and it no longer matters if he reads it. I stood up and went downstairs. I promised Nudge I'd be over by two, and it was one fifty-five.

"Hey, I'm going over to help Nudge and Angel." I informed Fang, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Have fun." He said.

"I'm sure I will." I said sarcastically then walked out the door. It only took a couple of minute to get over to Nudge's since she lives across the street, but I still managed to be late.

"Max, your two minutes late." Nudge scolded.

"Nudge, honey, it's just a couple minutes." I said. "Calm down." She nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry Max. I just want this to be _perfect_!"

"It will be, Nudge. It'll be awesome." Just like the exciting news I had for the end. I couldn't wait to tell them, they'd be so happy for us. I hope.

Fang's P.O.V

"Hey, Nudge kicked me out while they decorate." Iggy said, walking through the front door.

"Okay, don't bother knocking." I told him.

"Oh, I didn't." He said. I rolled my eyes. Someone, who had more respect for privacy than Iggy, knocked on the door and Iggy answered it.

"Hey, I got bored. What're you two doing?" Gasman asked, walking in and flopping down no the couch beside me.

"Well, I was watching TV until someone rudely interrupted me." I said, glaring at Iggy, which was useless.

"Is he glaring at me?" Iggy asked. Maybe not so useless.

"Yes he is." Gasman said matter-of-factly. "And I need to go to the bathroom."

"Upstairs, across the hall from Max's room." I told him and went back to the TV. Gazzy got up and ran upstairs.

Gazzy's P.O.V

I walked down the hall, I knew where Max's room was, I always wondered what was across from it. Never found out, until now. Max's door was open and I caught a glance of something on her bed side table. I stopped and debated on going in or not. Finally, my curiosity won out and I walked into her room. I sat down and grabbed the sky blue book on her table. When I opened it up I figured out it was a journal. This must be what Angel made her write in. I read through the first few pages, she's in love with Fang, a few poems. Nothing new. She called Fang hot, I should tuck that away for later use.

"If only Fang would read this, then maybe they'd get together." I said to myself. Then I got the best idea I'd ever had. I had to show Fang Max's journal. I decided to read it all before taking it to show him, though. I turned the page to the last entry.

__

Iggy and Nudge's wedding is coming up soon. It's Tuesday and they're planning on having it Friday, the eager little buggers.

"What?!" I gasped aloud at one sentence.

_We're getting married!_

I shot up off the bed and ran downstairs, the journal still in my hand.

"Gazzy, what's wrong?" Fang asked when I came down the steps panting.

Fang's P.O.V

"Gazzy, what's wrong?" I asked when the ten year old ran down the stairs panting hard. Then I noticed the blue book in his hand.

_Oh no, _I thought. _Please tell me Max didn't write about our little announcement. _

"You and Max are getting married?!" Gasman asked in shock. Yep, she did.

"What?" Iggy asked, astonished. "You two are getting married? Since when? When did you two even get together?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Max and I are getting married, we were going to tell you all after the wedding Friday, but that plans shot."

"Since when?" Iggy repeated. "When did you two even get together?"

"We got together a few days ago, I proposed to her last night." I answered.

"Don't you think your sort of rushing into this?" Gasman asked. I thought about that for a minute, are we going a little bit too fast? Maybe we should hold it off for a little bit. Wait, why am I considering taking love advice from a ten year old?

"No." I said. We were in love, we've loved each other for a long time, we just kept it from each other for most of that time. But would it even work out, me and Max being together? I mean, yeah it has the past few days, but will it in the future? And why am I second guessing myself about marrying the person that I love?

"At least you finally got the guts to tell her how you feel." Iggy said and patted me on the back.

"Yeah, but look, you can't tell Max or the other girls that you know, okay?" Gasman and Iggy nodded.

Max's P.O.V

"Hey, Max, can you hand me the tape?" Nudge asked. I got up and got her the tape from the counter then handed it to her.

"Oh, cute ring." She complimented as she took the tape out of my hand.

"Thanks, wait, what?" I asked. I looked down at my hand. I didn't take off the engagement ring.

"That ring on your finger…wait, why are you wearing a ring? With a diamond, on your left ring finger. OH EM GEE! Max who is he?" Nudge asked excitedly.

"Who is who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. That's an engagement ring, now who is he?" She repeated.

"What do you mean? I'm not engaged to anyone. Nudge, you've officially lost it."

"Fine, then I'll just call over and ask Fang, I'm sure he knows." She got up and walked over to the phone.

"Like he'll tell you." I muttered.

"Ha! So you are getting married! To who? Please tell me Max." Nudge begged.

"Max is getting married? Who to?" Angel asked, walking in and running up to us.

"No one, I'm not getting married." I said, stomping my foot.

"Did you really just stomp your foot at us?" Nudge asked. I nodded.

"Yes I did, now stop annoying me or I'm leaving."

"It's Fang." Angel said in a bored tone.

"How'd you know?" I gasped. All she did was point to her head. Stupid mind reader.

"OH EM GEE!! YOU AND FANG ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Nudge exclaimed and starting jumping up and down.

"Yes, okay, yes." I sighed. "Fang and I are getting married."

"When did you two even start dating? When are you getting married? When did he propose? How did he propose? When were y--" I put my hand over her mouth to cut her off.

"We started dating a couple days ago, after we went shopping with you. We don't know when we're getting married, and he proposed last night. He proposed in the traditional way at dinner after he made the _best _meal ever. And we were going to tell you after the wedding Friday. But it'll still be a surprise to the boys, so don't tell them." Angel and Nudge nodded. "And don't tell Fang that you know." They nodded again and we went back to making decorations.

* * *

**Did I do Luci's story justice?? Tell me in a review. And I don't care if you give me critiques, as long as they aren't stupid critiques and they have good reasoning behind them. And I would not like to receive reviews that say I didn't write in the same style as Luci, because I'm aware of that, I tried my best to stay near her style, but all writers have they're own style of writing. **

**R&R PLease and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMPJ! I actually stuck to my word and updated!**

**Enjoy, my faithful(or unfaithful-shrug-)readers, the next chapter of _Journals!_**

* * *

Max's POV

As the date of Nudge and Iggy's wedding got closer and closer, Nudge started freaking out more and more. Why? I have no clue. Angel apparently picked something, but they both decided to keep it a secret from me. Big mistake on their part.

Fang and I, being the generous people we are, threw a small get together to celebrate the wedding. My mom, Dr. Martinez, and Ella, who live about an hour away, drove down here and they were staying overnight so they can go to the wedding tomorrow.

"Hey, Nudge," I said, walking up behind her. She turned around to face me and grinned widely.

"Hey Max! Thanks so much for throwing this party, even though the only people coming are us and your mom and sister. It was really thoughtful and all and--"

"Nudge." I said in a warning tone to make her stop rambling.

"Sorry," She said quietly.

"It's okay, but I was just wondering," I paused, trying to think of a way to word my question.

"What Angel and I haven't been telling you?" She asked nervously. That was one way. I nodded. "Um…well…I was sort of going to tell everyone tomorrow. You can wait till then, right?"

No, I thought, but my mouth did the polite thing and said, "Yeah, I can wait." She smiled at me and went back to her conversation with Ella.

_What have they been keeping so secret that they won't even tell _me_? There couldn't be that many things…this must be something obvious, something I can find out on my own. Unless, Nudge doesn't trust me anymore. No, no, it's probably just extremely obvious. Something I'm overlooking. Like what, she's black? Gosh, why is it so hard to find out something _obvious_?_

"Excuse me, walking here."

I looked up, blushing madly, at Iggy, who I'd just run into and knocked his drink out of his hand.

"Oh, sorry Ig." I apologized, picking up his cup, which had somehow managed to fall and not spill a drop.

"Something on your mind?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just wondering what's up with Nudge. She's keeping something secret, but I don't know what." I told him.

"Oh, that? Yeah, she was sure you'd get annoyed about not knowing." Great, so Iggy knows too.

"Not knowing what?!" I exclaimed. He looked around, even though he was blind, and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corner. How he does that, I still have yet to find out.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell Nudge that you know. She wanted to keep it a secret until the wedding, but I think you of all people should be one of the first to know." He whispered.

"Okay, what is it? I won't tell her I know." He bent over and whispered it in my ear, and I gasped rather loudly. Iggy put his hand over my mouth before I had a chance to shriek.

"Keep quiet!" He whispered harshly. I nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth. "And don't tell anyone else."

"Okay. Wait, you're the--" He cut me off and nodded sharply.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, although I don't know whether to be happy or disturbed."

"Happy would be good."

"Right." I left Iggy in the corner of the room, this new information turning over and over in my head. Nudge is--

"Max!" Ella exclaimed, running over and hugged me.

"Ella…" I said weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" She sharply. "I'm your sister, don't you think I deserve to know?"

_Nudge._ I groaned. Nudge had told her, even though Fang and I were going to tell Mom and Ella tonight after everyone else went home. We _were _going to wait until after the wedding tomorrow, but apparently the boys' found out from reading my journal and then the girls' found out from the ring incident. The only people left that didn't know where Ella and Mom, we at least wanted to tell _them _ourselves.

"Oh my gosh! You and Nudge should do a double wedding! That'd be so awesome! And then--"

"Ella." I said warningly, like I had done to Nudge earlier. "Gosh, your getting as bad as Nudge. She already suggested that, tiny problem, I don't have a wedding dress." She looked me up and down, an evil look in her eye.

"You could fit into Mom's old one…" she began. Oh, jeez.

Fang's Journal

****

Max and I held a small party-type get together to celebrate Nudge and Iggy's wedding tomorrow. It started off an innocent little gathering for Nudge and Iggy, and turned into an innocent little gathering for Nudge and Iggy _and _me and Max. Ella, somehow, convinced Max and Nudge to have a 'double wedding'. So, now Max and I are getting married tomorrow as well. Max is going to use her mom's old wedding dress, which I'm guessing looks absolutely beautiful on her. Just my guess from the squeals Nudge and Ella let out from her room earlier when she went to try it on. I wasn't aloud to see her, because apparently it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding. I'll, of course, be wearing the tux I already had picked out. Tomorrow will be a great day, but I have a feeling Max is keeping something from me. Whenever I ask her what's wrong, she just says nothing and refuses to take the conversation any further. Hopefully she'll be over it by tomorrow.

Max's journal

_Fang and I are getting married TOMORROW! This is probably the most excited I've ever been in my life. But I still can't get what Iggy told me out of my mind. I don't know how it could _possibly_ be true! I mean, she's so young, just 16. And they're both very responsible people, so how…? Fang's starting to catch on that I'm keeping something secret, but hopefully the anticipation of tomorrow will keep him off my back. _

_On another note, Mom's old wedding dress is gorgeous! I love it! Wow, I never thought I'd say that about a piece of clothing, let alone a dress. It runs down to the floor, the top of it is tight but it flairs out at the waist. The bottom has folds, and between them are black and white patterns. Also, on the top there's a little design, like a black rose vine around the top and the chest. It is beautiful. Fang didn't seem very happy when he was told he couldn't see me in it until tomorrow, but the Martinez's follow tradition, including the crazy superstitions. I cannot wait until tomorrow!!

* * *

_

**I'm SOOO sorry it took so long, but I had a brain fart, forgot my whole plan, then I had a brain blast and _VOILA! _**

**So, Nudge has a secret, and idears? **

**Iggy: I KNOW! She's--**

**Me: -slaps Iggy- No spoilers! Gosh...anyway, I can't tell you any sort of exact time that the next chapter will be posted, but it might not take too long...maybe...I'm cold...I'm just going to stop talking now...**

**R&R PLLLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely Journals fans! So sorry this one takes me a while to update but school just started back, I've had writer's block, blah blah blah all those excuses. So, here's another update. And I owe a LOT to V, aka Vera A, for helping me with this chapter. Thanks V! **

**

* * *

**

Nudge's POV

My big day has finally arrived. Even though I have to share it with Max and Fang because they randomly decided to get married even though they really barely can stand each other, I'm really excited about it. I finally get to marry my Iggybear!

"Girls, are you all ready yet?" Dr. Martinez called to us. For some reason she didn't want to help us get ready for our wedding. Er, weddings, that is, because we're not, like, marrying each other. No, that'd just be weird, because we're both girls and girls aren't supposed to marry other girls, they're supposed to marry guys, because that's just the way the world's supposed to work. Of course, there's nothing wrong with a girl marrying a girl, it's just not what everyone does and I'm not like the girls that do marry other girls, I'm straight and I'm marrying a guy. A great guy, but you all probably already knew that. He's great and his name's Iggy, which is, of course, more already known information.

"Nudge," Max snapped, pulling me out of my inner rant, "put your dang shoe on!"

I bent over to grab my white high heel shoe, but it was gone.

"Max! Ohemgee, Max! My shoe is, like, missing! Help! I can't loose my shoes NOW! I mean, I know I have one on my foot, but the other isn't there and I don't know what happened to it! Do you? Ohemgee! I'll be late for my own wedding without that shoe!" I exclaimed in one breath then began looking around.

"Nudge, are you seriously ranting about a _shoe_?" Max asked in astonishment. I nodded vigorously and continued my mad dash around the small room Max and I were getting dressed in. Or, as some may call it, a walk-in closet.

"Nudge, stop, you're making me claustrophobic again." Max ordered. I stopped and looked at her. I gasped, then smiled, when I noticed what was dangling from her forefinger. My shoe!

"Oh, Max! You found it! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! So MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST MAX!" I wrapped my arms around her in a giant hug. That is, until she pushed me away and I hit the wall.

"Do you not get the meaning of 'claustrophobic'!?" She asked. "Do NOT hug me when we're in a closet together in big poofy wedding dresses!"

"Sorry." I said.

"Girls, you're going to be late for your own weddings if you don't hurry up!" Dr. Martinez yelled again.

"Put your shoe on so we can go, and hurry before I die." Max said. I did as I was told and Max burst out of the door acting as if she'd been in there for years. I stepped out after her and was instantly blinded by the flash of a camera.

"You two look beautiful!" Dr. M exclaimed, hugging us before she began pushing us toward the backdoor of mine and Iggy's house. Max, Angel and I spent pretty much the whole week decorating the backyard for mine and Iggy's wedding. We put up a big open tent, which has some kind of fancy technical name but I just can't remember it, and decorated the inside with really pretty colored flowers and stuff like that. We put out a few chairs, even though we really don't have anyone to come to the wedding. And we put down a long red carpet for Max and I to walk down. We don't really have anyone to hand us off to Fang and Iggy, so we're walking each other down the aisle. Creative, no?

I felt the butterflies start to materialize in my stomach as we approached the double doors that lead outside. I knew Max was nervous, too, because her hands started shaking slightly and her grip around her bouquet tightened. Dr. Martinez opened up the double doors as the Wedding March began playing.

Max's POV

Mom opened the big double doors that lead to the backyard of Nudge and Iggy's house. My heart was racing, my palms were sweating, and I think I was strangling my poor little bouquet. I locked arms with Nudge and began robotically walking down the aisle. I wasn't aware of what was happening at all until I was passed from Nudge to Fang.

"You look beautiful." Fang told me. I smiled, then realized I'd been smiling the whole time. I gave a small thank you, since I really couldn't talk. A smirk crossed his lips and I held back the urge to smack him. Well, what would you do if your fiancée/husband smirked at you on your wedding day?

"Dearly beloved," the preacher guy began. Mom asked the priest at her church to come and 'join us in holy matrimony', and he quickly agreed. "We are gathered here to day to join these men and these women in holy matrimony." Gosh, that guy has to say a lot. It sort of reminds me of Nudge, except his words have meaning and don't just go around in a circle. "This celebration is an outward token of a sacred and inward union of the hearts which the Church does bless and the State makes legal -- a union created by loving purpose and kept by abiding will."

Fang and I turned toward each other, as did Nudge and Iggy. Gazzy marched down the aisle holding a pillow, which held four golden bands. When he finally reached us, it seemed to take forever to make it to the end of the aisle, Nudge and I each took one of the gold rings off the pillow. This morning we made sure we memorized our vows by repeating them 124 times. My jaw ached by the end. I slipped the ring onto Fang's left ring finger, and Nudge did the same to Iggy, and we repeated our vows for the 125th time.

"I take you to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." My voice shook slightly and I tried as hard as I could to keep it steady and strong. "This is my solemn vow. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight you my troth." I still haven't figured out what troth means.

Iggy and Fang got the last two rings off the pillow and Gasman took a seat in the front row of chairs. Fang put his ring onto my left ring finger and I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye and run down my cheek. Fang looked me in the eyes and repeated the same words back to me. Everything seemed to fade into the background, except for Fang, and his solemn vow to love me and cherish me until the day we die. I tried to swallow the lump that grew in my throat and hold back the tears I knew were coming. Weddings are too emotional for me. Thank God I won't have to go through this again.

"You may kiss the bride…s." The priest said. Fang started leaning in towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. He chuckled against my lips, causing me to smile and break the kiss. Mom, Ella, Gasman, and the priest all broke into applause, which was actually louder than you'd think it could get. Mom ran up to me and hugged me tightly. She was just the first hug in a line of many.

After all the hugs and tears we started for the house, where the reception would be held.

"Wait," Nudge said. Everyone stopped and turned to face her and Iggy. "I have an announcement to make." My heart skipped a beat at her words. If what Iggy had told me last night was true then…I really wasn't going to like this announcement. But, she's Nudge, I mean, she couldn't really be--

"I'm…pregnant." She said. My mouth and stomach dropped in unison. I heard pretty much everyone gasp. I looked over at my mom, who had her hand over her mouth like she'd just been told someone had died. Ella's mouth was in that position between smile and gaping, and Fang was somewhat glaring at Iggy. Angel ran up to her and hugged her and Gazzy looked at Iggy and Nudge in slight disgust. After a few moments of silence and shock, Mom ordered us inside with the excuse that 'there's a storm a brewin''. We all walked inside without a word.

* * *

So, now you know Nudge's little secret. Prepare yourselves for the rest! But, I'm so sorry that I probably won't update this in a few days...maybe a week...I don't know, honestly, with this one, I don't know what to put on when I'll update again.

And I know, it's short. Sorry about that. I know i could add a lot of details but I honestly don't have time and I want this updated soon.

So, yeah...here ya are! Thank you all for all your support with this story, heck, if it weren't for you lovely reviewers I probably would've given up on this when the first bout of writer's block hit.

And again, thank you to Vera A for helping me AND LuciannaDemonica for letting me adopt this from her! AND to all my reviewers! You all are loved very much by me right now!!

__


	9. Chappie 9, filler much?

**-apologizes OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER- **

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry****!**

**Okay, I'm aware that, not only is this update WAY overdue, but this chapter sucks. This is just a little filler. I'm _so _sorry! -shuns self- **

**Iggy: Well, this should be interesting. So, here's the suck-ish filler chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

_It's been a couple of days since the wedding and the four of us are on our 'honeymoon'. Okay, so it's not really a honeymoon, really it just means nobody is allowed to bother us for two weeks while we be lazy bums and stay at home. The other night, after the wedding, it was weird because we could hardly get a word out of Nudge. She's been keeping to herself a lot ever since she made the 'big announcement'. _

_I'm still having trouble processing that information. I mean, Nudge is just 16...technically she's not even supposed to be _that _old! It never even occurred to me that they…might get into that sort of predicament. They're both very responsible children…at least I thought they were…_"Max?" Fang called from down the hall. I closed up my journal and put it in the drawer of my bedside table. Fang appeared in the doorway, his dark hair damp from his recent shower.

"I'm still exactly where you left me." I grinned at him. He smiled back and joined me on the bed.

We laid there in silence, listening to the wind blowing outside. My guess was a storm was coming, and by the sound of it, a bad one. I stood up, Fang giving me a questioning look, and started towards the window. As soon as I opened it, I was greeted by a strong gust of wind carrying a _lot _of snow. I quickly closed it and turned to Fang, who was trying not to laugh at my snow covered face.

"I think there's a snow storm." I said.

"What would give you that clue?" He asked sarcastically. The lights flickered a couple times, then went out completely.

"That." I answered. I made my way back to the bed in the dark. I opened the drawer of the bedside table and searched for a flashlight. I knew I kept one in there for a reason.

After we uncovered a couple flashlights, Fang and I made our way downstairs. As Fang started a fire in the fireplace, I grabbed my cell phone to call and check on the others.

"So, how's everyone else?" Fang asked as he sat down beside me on the couch and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Powers out all around town, that's what Iggy said." I answered. Fang's eyes traveled over to the window.

"It's snowing pretty hard out there…" He mused. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder and focused on the quiet crackle of the fire. He laid his head on mine. The wind blew loudly outside, snowflakes fluttered by the window in herds, they reminded me of wild buffalo. Or a school of fish running from a shark.

I shivered. I hadn't noticed that it was so cold in the house. Fang stood up and left the room, probably on a search for blankets. I jumped when a loud thud, followed by smaller thuds, came from the hallway. I hopped off the couch and sprinted toward the source of the noise, only to be met by a pile of books, papers, game boards, blankets, pillows and everything else in the world you could think of.

"Max…?" Came Fang's muffled voice from somewhere in the pile. I sighed and started digging my way through the pile o' junk.

"Fang, I think we're going to need a search dog." I said and got a stifled laugh in response.

"By the time you get me out of here you'll be able to take zydrate out of me." Fang commented as I continued digging my way through the mess.

"Oh, shut up." I growled, but the effect was taken when I started laughing. My phone vibrated in my pocket and started singing 'Hollaback Boy' by Cobra Starship.

_"Let me hear you say this (bleep) is…supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! S u p e r c a l a f r a g…" _I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Max? Are you okay?" Ella asked from the other end.

"Yes. Well, other than the fact I just lost my husband in a horrible junk avalanche." I said.

"Hey, Ella." Fang shouted.

"He says 'hi'." I added.

"Hi. Um, what happened? Do I want to know?" She asked.

"Probably not, but Fang came back here, there were a bunch of thuds, and then I came back here to find him under a massive mountain of junk."

"Sometimes I fear that I will get whatever you have from genetics…" Ella responded with a sigh.

"Whatever I have isn't genetic. If it is, it's from Jeb, so your safe." I assured her. "Look, I'm going to go and dig Fang out of this mess. I need to save my battery, bye."

"Bye." _Click. _I continued my efforts trying to get Fang out until I, finally, got enough stuff off of him so he could stand up.

"We have too much crap in this closet." He informed me.

"I blame Nudge."  
"Why?"

I shrugged, "'Cause I can…?"

"Good enough for me." He grabbed one of the blankets and we went back into the, now freezing, living room. We sat down on the couch and Fang put the blanket over both of us. I laid my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes, letting the sound of the wind mixed with the sound of the crackling fire soothe and relax me until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Gah! It sucks SO bad! **

**I'm _so _sorry!!**

**But, thanks a TON to Vera Amber for giving me the snowstorm idea. I _swear _the next chapter will be _way _better! **

**Iggy: Closing comments? **

**Me: Please don't yell at me over the suckyness of this chapter. I've been wanting to update and this is what came out. Take it or leave it. I'm sorry. I tried but this is all I could pull out. **

**Iggy: And as for me, well, I'll probably get sent to eat you if you give her crap over this chapter, so, just, don't. **

**Me: Yes...you will be attacked by Iggy...and buried under Junk Mountain as Fang was. **

**I know you probably don't want to, but if you can find something good to say about this R&R. **


	10. Chapter 10, suckish

**Okay, I know this chapter is super short and super sucky. I'm _really _sorry, but I'm seriously stuck. Have any ideas? Puh-lease tell me!**

**Max's POV**

__

It's been two days since the blizzard knocked the electricity out. The electricity is still out and the blizzard is still going strong. Fang and I have managed to occupy ourselves by doing whatever chores we can do without electricity, which isn't much really. Pretty much all we can do is sweep, mop, and do the dishes. Luckily, we have a fireplace, so cooking is no big deal, but light on the other hand…Well, I need to save the battery on this flashlight.

I put my journal back where it belongs and joined Fang downstairs. He was roasting some marshmallows over the fireplace. I saw he also had graham crackers and chocolate with him and grinned. I sat down beside him, loving the heat radiating from the fire. Fang wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting the fire and Fang warm me up. I don't know if you've ever realized this, but when you don't have electricity the heater doesn't work. And if the heater doesn't work in the dead of winter, it gets _cold. _

_Very cold._

So for the past two days Fang and I have had a fire going and blankets wrapped around ourselves. With a snowstorm going strong outside, it just intensifies that cold weather. Iggy called yesterday to tell us Angel and Gazzy were stuck over with him and Nudge, and Ella and Mom call every now and then to make sure we haven't frozen to death, which is quite possible to happen in the current conditions.

"I'm so cold." I muttered, moving even closer to Fang. He chuckled and put a blanket around us. I smiled up at him, grateful for the warmth. He returned the smile and went back to his marshmallow over the fire. We sat in silence, Fang making a few s'mores and me just trying to not freeze. Fang kept his arm around me, running his hand up and down my bare shoulder, since I was obviously not bright enough to think to put on a sweater. I move even closer to Fang, ready to sit in his lap because I'm so cold. But he, of course, beats me to it by putting down the rod he was using to roast the marshmallows, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey, Max?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I murmured, tracing random patterns on his hand.

"I love you." He said and kissed my cheek. I grinned at him.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed him lightly. He returned the smile and picked up the small plate of s'mores.

"Want one?" He asked. I grabbed one and bit into it, the chocolate and marshmallows falling out of the other end. I giggled.

And so ends another night in the life of Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Remember ideas!Please! **

**Also, RDG readers, I will update as soon as my beta replies. **

**I'm trying to update everything. Not sure how far I'll get. I've written a chappie of RDG, gonna work on another, I've done this...-sigh- Oh well. **

**R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can anyone guess what time it is?!**

**Iggy: Time for you to get off your lazy bum and update this story?**

**Me: EXACTLY!**

**...Hey...That was not nice, Igmund. **

**Anyway, so if you haven't noticed, I have not updated this. I'm sorry. But, I was thinking about it last night and BAM! An idea hit me. After reading this chapter you _might _see where I'm going with this, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I know some of you didn't like my last little surprise...**

**Anyway, let's just get on with it.

* * *

**

**~Max's POV~**

_What do you do when you're stuck alone in your house with your new husband for nearly a week? Not to mention it _is_ our honeymoon. I'm sure I don't have to tell you, you're a smart little journal. Let's just say, I got kind of sad when the blizzard let up. It held strong for five days, finally on Friday night the wind died down and the electric company sent out workers to fix the lines that had fallen or broke or whatever. _

_Finally. Fang and I were almost running out of food that didn't need cooked. Luckily, our past experiences with not having much to eat and using our resources were quite helpful. We managed to have a very good dinner last night, consisting of hamburgers we cooked over the fire and some left over fries I found in the back of the fridge. _

_Well, I should really save this flashlight battery until we get our electricity back, which will hopefully be soon. Have a nice time in my drawer, journal.

* * *

_

I put my sky blue notebook back into my bedside drawer. Fang was still sleeping beside me, his face calm and serene. I smiled to myself, then climbed out of bed, slipping on one of Fang's shirts. I walked downstairs quietly, Fang's shirt swishing around me, the sleeves hung down past my hands and it only went down to mid-thigh, but it was better than nothing.

I walked over to the fireplace and stoked the fire we had left burning last night. I threw in another piece of wood, hoping that we'd get our electricity back before we ran out of firewood. We had completely used up all the wood that the boys had cut and now we were using the fake stuff Mom gave us for such occasions as this.

I sat down on the cool, tan leathered couch, curling up against the arm. Most mornings were like this, I was the first one awake so I came down and to stoke the fire and just watch the flames dance around while I waited for my husband(I'm still not used to calling him that, wow.)to wake up and join me on the couch until we thought up something to make for breakfast.

My cell phone went dead a couple days ago, so I had no way of checking on the rest of the flock. I half considered going out and walking over to everyone's house to make sure they were still alive. I know Angel's at Gazzy's house, so at least I know they aren't alone through all this.

I sighed, getting up and walking to the window. The wind had died down a lot, but there was a ton of snow on the ground. The street was deserted other than the electricity company's truck down the street. I watched as one of the workers messed around with some wires in one of the little cable boxes on the light pole.

"Trying to check out the electric company workers?"

I jumped at Fang's voice suddenly in my ear. His arms encircled me, not helping my speeding heart in the least. He kissed my neck gently, his hard, bare chest pressed against my back. I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked him, laying my hands on his chest.

"I didn't have a shirt to put on." He answered, gesturing to me.

"Heh, true. Do you want it back?" I asked. He smiled.

"Do you have anything on under it?"

"Yes."

"You can keep it."

I chuckled and kissed his lips gently.

So, to skip over that mushy gushy junk, after that we cooked some bacon over our little fire and drank some milk. Now I was sitting on the couch with Fang. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair and laid his cheek against my head.

So you'd think that'd be the perfect moment, right? Well, it was. I was on cloud nine, cuddled up on the couch under a nice, soft, warm blanket with my husband. But then something had to ruin that moment.

I was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. I shot up off the couch, knowing I couldn't hold this, I ran to the nearest bathroom, fell on the floor by the toilet on my hands and knees and lost everything I had just eaten. I noticed Fang come in only seconds after me and pull back my hair as I upchucked everything in my stomach. He rubbed my back gently.

After I was done I flushed the toilet and leaned back, laying against Fang. He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear for a few minutes. He stood up and I laid my head back over the edge of the tub. He got me a cool washcloth and laid it on my forehead and sat back down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Max, honey, are you okay?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "I guess I just caught a stomach bug or something." Fang nodded. He put his hand to my cheek, then the other.

"You're not warm…" He informed me. "Maybe sour milk…? Or…" He trailed off.

"Or what?" I asked. Fang shook his head.

"Never mind." Fang sighed. "Do you want some water? Maybe some crackers to settle your stomach?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

Fang, being Fang, couldn't take this as an answer alone. He scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried me back to our room.

"Try to sleep. Just rest for a bit, baby." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Okay?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead again and walked out the door, closing it halfway and flicking off the light.

I sighed and rolled over on my side, closing my eyes. Maybe it was just sour milk. I hope so.

* * *

**So, you see where I'm going with this? **

**Iggy: If you don't, you will soon. **

**Me: Yeah. Sorry if you think I'm just messing it up, but I was running out of ideas. I can tell you this, I'm not sure how much longer I can carry this out. I'm sorry, I know you all like this, well, if you even still like it after I took over. -shrug- **

**So, yeah, this may be _far _from what Luci was doing. Sorry. It _is _my story now. **

**Anyway, enough ranting. So, why not**

**R&R?**


	12. Chapter 12, FINALLY

**And still attempting to update everything, here it is, JOURNALS! WHOO!**

**Iggy: And the crowd goes wild. **

**Me: Alright, I'm sure this is very far from what Luci thought when she started writing this, but here we go.**

**This is a longer chapter, still not the best. -hangs head in shame- But, either way, I'm updating.**

**This covers 3 months. **

**So, let's jump right in, shall we?

* * *

  
**

I watched the wind blow the newly fallen snow across the road, breathing steadily, trying not to wince as the contractions came.  
"Fang! Hurry up!" I cried, wincing at yet another contraction.  
"I'm going as fast as I can, babe." He replied between clenched teeth, probably from my tight hold on his hand.  
"Well go faster unless you want me to have our baby here in this car!" I screeched.

Okay, now, I know what you're thinking. _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Baby?! WHAT?! What did I miss?!_ Let's back up a few months, 3 to be exact.

Well, three months ago was when I had that random wave of nausea. That happened again the next couple of days, and I seemed to be gaining weight. Finally, Fang made me take a pregnancy test.  
Any guesses what the outcome was? Come on, you have a 50/50 shot. Well, it was positive, to my horror. I wasn't even sure whether or not I could carry a baby! So…we went to mom.

* * *

**November**

"Hey, kids. What're you all up to?" Mom asked as we walked through the door to her house. She gave us both a quick hug then looked down at my slightly protruding stomach. "Looks to me like someone needs to lay off the cookies." She chuckled, patting my stomach.  
"Uh, Mom, that's actually why we're here." I said slowly. She looked at us, concern written across her face.  
"Max is pregnant." Fang told her. Her eyes widened before her lips turned up in a smile.  
"And, as you can see, this is happening pretty fast…I've only known for about a week…" I said. Her eyes widened again.  
"Well…" She started, pursing her lips. "This is actually expected."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brow.  
"Jeb and I have…discussed this issue before. It was a possibility that you would have quick pregnancies, like a bird, but more likely that you'd have a normal, or close to normal, human pregnancy." Mom explained. "And, by what it looks like, I'd say you're leaning more towards the former rather than latter."  
"So…how long will she be pregnant then?" Fang asked. Mom put her hand on my stomach then looked up at me.  
"You say you've known for a week?" She asked, and I nodded. "When was the probable time of conception?" Fang and I exchanged glances. "In other words, when was the last time you had sex?"  
"Oh…um, the Friday before last, I think…" I said, scratching my neck. Mom nodded.  
"Well, it's hard to tell how far along you are without an ultrasound…" She mused. She then shuffled Fang and I into her car to take us down to her veterinary clinic.

Once again I was laying on that cold, steel table, my legs dangling off the edge since it was made for dogs. Mom raised my shirt up over my stomach and put some kind of cold gooey stuff on it before taking the ultrasound stick thing(don't you love my terminology? Sorry, I am no doctor, how do I know what this stuff is called?)and running it over my stomach. She looked intently at the screen and I craned my neck to try to see what she was looking at.

"It looks like you're almost halfway through your first trimester, Max..." She drawled, still focusing on the machine screen.

"Which means?"

"The pregnancy trimester is divided into three stages of three months each. The 40 weeks of gestation thus get divided into smaller, separate and distinct phases of developments for both the mother and the baby." Mom said, as if quoting a text book. "The first pregnancy trimester is the stage of pregnancy from conception to 12 weeks. Hormonal changes cause frequent nausea, vomiting, increased fatigue and heightened emotional sensitivity. Food aversion and cravings, heartburn and indigestion, tender and swollen breasts, change in complexion, frequent urge to urinate, constipation, dizziness are all the 'gifts' of pregnancy. Changes in habits, like frequent but small meals, nutritive diet, no smoking or alcohol, light exercise, drinking plenty of water, and taking adequate rest will mitigate the problems of first trimester."

"So...It's like I've been pregnant for six weeks, even though I've only been pregnant for, like, one?"

"More like two weeks, but yes."

"So, in two more weeks I'll be at my second trimester, no?"

Mom nodded. "You should be. This is progressing fast..."

"So, she's going to have the baby in three months?" Fang piped up from the corner of the room. Mom turned to him and nodded.

"Probably."

"Oh, God..."

* * *

**December**

"Merry Christmas, Max!" Ella exclaimed as I walked down the stairs. She shot up from her seat by Mom and wrapped her arms around me. After she released me from her embrace she looked down at my swollen stomach. "What are you two going to name her?"

I rested my hand on the bump and felt my baby girl kick, which caused a smile to form on my face. "We're still debating on that." Ella smiled and handed me a beautifully wrapped package. I took a seat on the couch beside my husband and started unwrapping it. Mom and Ella sat in chairs across from us. I smiled down at the pink, floral dress in my lap. Floral patterns aren't really my style, but, I had to admit it was a cute little dress.

* * *

I climbed into bed beside Fang the night after Christmas.

"You still feeling alright?" He asked curiously, taking my hand in his. I turned my head to smile at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured. A smile formed on Fang's lips and his other hand moved to rest on my stomach. I felt our baby kick at it. It was as if she were telling him to keep his hands off her mom. I laughed at that thought.

I could tell from her strong kicks she was going to be a tough little girl. Strong-willed and determined, like me. I could imagine what she'd look like. She'd probably have dark hair like Fang's, and maybe my light brown eyes. Or maybe the other way around? I tried to imagine my light brown, almost blonde hair with Fang's chocolate brown eyes. I know though, no matter how she looks, our baby will be beautiful.

* * *

**January**

**Jan. 22 11:35 PM**

My grip on Fang's hand tightened and I winced through the umpteenth contraction. Fang used his other hand to brush some hair out of my face and he kissed my forehead before whispering, what I guess was supposed to be comforting, words in my ear. I let out a cry of pain. My breath came in short gasps, and as per usual lately, I was tired. I coughed between my gasps of breath.

"Okay, Max, you're ready to start pushing now." My mom stood on the other side of me, holding my other hand while the doctor was at the end of the bed. "On your next contraction, push." She said. I nodded as that contraction passed, and, as I was told, on the next one I pushed. I heard Fang hold back a cry as I dug my fingers into his hand. I swore under my breath and pushed again.

_Fang you better not get me pregnant again._ I thought in my head, pushing once more.

"The head's out." Dr. Sherman's voice called. "Now, give on big push."

This is the only time I will listen to someone in a white coat, and only because this was going to stop pain.

"The shoulders are out now," Dr. Sherman said. "The rest will just slide on out, just keep pushing. That's it...And you have a girl!"

* * *

Childbirth. They say it's a magical moment that every woman should go through. I say it's a total pain, but worth it when you're holding that little baby in your arms. I smiled and looked down at the small infant in my arms. Her head was already covered in jet black hair and her eyes were a bright blue, but Mom said that's how most babies are when they're born. Something about a protein called melanin. I don't know. Google it.

Fang re-entered the room holding two bags with a very well-known logo on them. McDonald's. I smiled at him.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I swung by Mickey D's on my way back." He explained, sitting the bags on that little table thing they put beside your hospital bed. "Want me to take her while you eat?" I nodded and held her out to him.

Fang walked over, a smile playing at his lips. He took our baby from my arms and sat down in a chair beside me. I smiled, watching him coo at her. It's actually a funny sight. Cooing at a baby, that's not something you'd think you would see Fang of all people doing.

"What are you laughing at?" Fang asked, looking back up at me.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head, still laughing. "This is just...a humorous sight." He looked back down at the baby.

"I think Mommy's laughing at us, Aurora." He said. He stroked her cheek with his finger, smiling once more. "You don't really care, do you? You just want to sleep and eat, don't you?" He chuckled quietly. "She looks so much like you, Max." His eyes found mine once more. "She's beautiful."

I nodded, looking at the baby in his arms.

My baby.

Aurora Melanie Ride.

_Our _baby.

* * *

**I kinda like the end...**

**Don't you? **

**Well, what do you think? **

**R&R?  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Finished

**So, this is a short chapter...and I'm really sorry about that. Um...yeah...I fail at endings so...**

**Readers: -gasp-**

**Iggy: What did she just say?**

**Me: -facepalm- Ig...no...don't speak for my readers. **

**Iggy: Well, you may wanna tell 'em.**

**Me: Right! So, this is the final chapter of Journals. The end. Never to be updated again. **

**Iggy: And what about the-- **

**Me: LATER! Let's let them read this...craptastic chapter first.

* * *

  
**

"Smile!"

The small girl's face lit up at the sound of that, her mouth forming a large, toothy smile, her eyes alive with delight. I smiled myself; I'd never felt happier in my life. These last three years had been the best, I had my husband...and our precious little girls.

I snapped a photo of three-year-old Aurora. She looked like Fang mostly; straight, black hair that was now down past her shoulders, dark, chocolate brown eyes that looked right through to your soul. Wow, that was some deep stuff. Who knew I could come up with...poetry-like things to say?

Fang entered the room then, holding our youngest child who was one-year-old as of yesterday. Maggie giggled in Fang's arms when she saw me, causing my smile to grow wider.

"Mommy!" Aurora called. I looked down at her, she leaned her head back, looking up at me with those big brown eyes of hers. "I torsty." I may still be a new mom, but I know enough to speak the language of little kids. I ruffled her hair a little and handed her a sippy cup off the table. She took it happily and skipped off.

Fang planted a kiss on my cheek, still holding Maggie on his hip. She had a huge smile on her face as well, her brown eyes lit up like her sister's and her light brown hair just past her chin. Maggie looked like me for the most part, except her nose. She had Fang's nose. She also had Fang's personality. She smiled more than he does, or more than he did, nowadays I don't think I've seen him _not _smiling in a long time. But Maggie seems to be more closed off. Not too long ago Nudge brought over her baby boy over. (Remember how she was pregnant before the wedding? Well, Nathan, her son, was born just a few days before Aurora. I guess I forgot to mention that.) Maggie mostly stayed in Fang's lap, not wanting to go near Nathan, Nudge or Iggy. She's also one of the quietest kids I've been around. I know I haven't been around many babies, but when Angel was a baby she was almost always crying, and it was months before Aurora slept through the night by herself, but Maggie barely cries and slept peacefully our first night back from the hospital.

Aurora on the other hand...she may just be three, but she's definintely got my personality. She refuses to take "no" for an answer, much like myself, and she's the most adventurous three-year-old I've seen. While she may be like me, she looks like the little girl version of Fang. I chuckled at that thought.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Fang asked, rubbing his face self-consciously. I laughed again and shook my head.

* * *

"Goodnight, Princess."

I swear, my face was getting sore from smiling so much, but how can you not smile at that? Fang was the last person I'd ever think would be that kind of father. You know, the kind that does whatever his kids want, and the kind that lets their daughters wrap them around their fingers. And I especially never thought Fang would be telling a bedtime story or calling anyone princess.

Fang turned off the light of the girls' bedroom and joined me in the hall, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"So, what now?" He asked quietly. He put his arm around me and guided me into the living room. I shrugged in response to his question, taking a seat on the couch and pulling him down with me.

"I love you." He murmured, nuzzling my cheek. A quiet giggle came from my mouth and I returned those three words that I loved to hear from him. Fang and I sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, for I don't know how long. Our two beautiful, wonderful daughters were sleeping peacefully in their room. Life has never been this good.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Yup, so I know it sucked, but I have something else to say...**

**Before I wrote this, I had a story up called Maggie's Story about Max and Fang's daughter.**

**So...I may write a sequel to this using the basis of that story. If you want a sequel that is. I know this basically...alright, well totally went downhill after I got a hold of it, but still...**

**Also, I have a question for anyone that can answer. **

**Alright, well the charger to my laptop, the little part that you put into the laptop keeps coming out, like it won't hold itself in anymore. Does anyone know why this might be or what I could do to fix it? Anyone at all? It's annoy the fudge out of me and...gah...So, yeah...if you can think of an answer, answer please. **

**Also, R&R?  
**


End file.
